


Behave, And We'll Let You Watch Tonight

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Three's Company [3]
Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexuality, Crossover, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Libraries, POV Sebastian Smythe, Poetic, Polyamory, Sebastian Smythe Has Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Studying, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: "Sebastian's favourite sexual fantasy was the one where he was watching."OR: Sebastian has had enough of studying, and Blaine and Kara exist to frustrate him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kara Danvers, Blaine Anderson/Kara Danvers/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kara Danvers/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Three's Company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894462
Kudos: 9





	Behave, And We'll Let You Watch Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently my smut pen (or smut finger? huh) has been liberated, while I'm also still suffering from the extreme lack of skill (and/or sensibility) to write good old, true porn. This became some sort of poetic outlet at one point, and what can I say. Sometime soon I'll try and write something about the struggle of attempting an established poly-amorous relationship while trying not to be excommunicated from society when it comes to paperwork and other institutional stuff.  
> But not yet. xD

Sebastian's favourite sexual fantasy was the one where he was watching.

Not that he didn’t like to watch things in general, but in reality he usually enjoyed the spotlight of such activities more than he enjoyed the side-lines. Sebastian Smythe was both a generous and a selfish lover, he would say. And yet, in his favourite fantasy, he watched.

_He watched as they moved like a magnetic tide. He watched as their hands and their mouths travelled new landscapes of skin. As fingers kept brushing the strands that fell there away from the face, away from that place which held something true, and tugged on it hard to make a point, tugged on it harder to win a sound._

_His eyes are feasting on how they collide. Over and over and over again._

_Not all too steady, not all too smooth. Crashing of hips, him deep into her. Their faces gleaming, glowing with heat. His grip on her waist, hers on his neck; hands on her breasts and hands on his cheeks, pulling apart and pulling on hair._

_The way that they kiss is what gets him most. Wild and then soft and then wild like before, like they’d never stop– like they’d never care that he was there, too, under that focused, unwavering stare._

_The sounds that they made were music of old, ancient delight of gasping for air, of skin-slapping cadences and stolen breaths, of mauling kisses and of biting teeth, tasting soft flesh as though they might starve._

_Oh, and the cries, when they passed their lips, their meaning stretching so far beyond words. Still, the words came: I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m—_

_Coming, but where? Where’s to arrive? And what’s waiting there?_

_It was becoming hard not to go, himself not to reach for that place they were keen on reaching so. And just when it seemed he might get a taste of that sweet release, of that mystic grace—a bang!—_

“OW!” Sebastian jerked as Kara, not so gently, kicked him in the shin under the library table.

_—and they moved no more._

Several heads turned their way upon his yelp. _Sorry_ , Blaine mouthed glancing about apologetically, his soft smile melting the hearts of even the most adamant of scowlers.

“What’s the matter with you?” Kara whispered as Sebastian from across the table where she was sitting next to Blaine. Sebastian gave her his best confused shrug, as if to ask what she was talking about. “You were making a weird noise,” Kara supplied, narrowing her eyes at him.

Oh.

“I guess I must have drifted off,” he said, trying his best to look clueless and innocent in a way which would indicate least explicitly what _exactly_ had been going on in his head up until 20 seconds ago.

Kara shook her head and returned back to her book. The three of them were studying in the library for their various mid-term exams and they’d been at it for five days in a row. This was the fifth afternoon Sebastian was stuck in the freaking _quiet_ zone, watching his boyfriend and his girlfriend cosy up to one another across the table from him because they shared a class on acoustics, while he was way over here, buried up to his nose in classical literature and amendments. This was the fifth afternoon Sebastian was stuck in the confounded library, instead of stuck in bed or on the couch or, frankly, anywhere which allowed him to be sandwiched between those two and let his brain break free of the gigantic workload towering over it, which threatened to collapse and overwhelm him every single day. If only for a while. It was the fifth, god-damned afternoon, and he needed a break. This was the closest to a public breakdown that he’d got. So far.

Blaine didn’t return to his own notes, but kept looking at Sebastian like he was figuring something out. Sebastian was just about to go over the Fifth Amendment while ignoring the rather uncomfortably tight situation going on in his nether areas, when Blaine spoke up.

“I think he’s hard for us,” he whispered to Kara loud enough for Sebastian to hear. His head snapped back up. Blaine was wearing a smirk and Kara was looking at him with wide eyes and the beginnings of a blush, one Sebastian knew precisely how far it extended.

Ugh. _Why_ did they have to make him feel so—so— _frustrated_? He squeezed the pen he was holding so hard it might have broken. Whoops. Not like he cared.

Blaine leaned over and whispered something else into Kara’s ear, and this time, she flushed in earnest, biting on her lower lip the way Sebastian knew she did only when she wanted to contain a sound.

Sebastian was this close to getting up and storming out, sweats tented or not.

He needed some air. Or maybe to jerk off in the bathroom. Or both.

A neat ball of paper landed in the middle of his neatly spread out study notes. He glanced across but both Kara and Blaine were immersed into their studying with renewed vigour. Sebastian slowly unfolded the piece of paper, recognizing Blaine’s familiar scrawl.

**_Behave, and we’ll let you watch tonight._ ** **_;)_ **

****

He checked his watch. Thirty minutes till closing time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm sorry if you're not into poetry (or into this ship - both of which I'm pretty into xD). I feel like his fantasy could be a separate work, an autonomous poem about a lover watching his other lovers making love to each other. Maybe I'll write it, I don't know -- either way, apologies to all of you wonderful readers who ended up here for a test ride (expecting sth completely different and thinking *WTF did I just read?*) but didn't particularly enjoy it. Cheers!


End file.
